marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Laza-Lanti (Earth-616)
| Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Shadizar, Zamora; formerly Dark Valley, Koth | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | Hair2 = with black streakCategory:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Koth | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Minstrel, poet, singer | Education = | Origin = Human-Demon hybridCategory:Human/Demon Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = Dark Valley, Koth | PlaceOfDeath = Dagoth Hill, Dark Valley, Koth | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Conan the Barbarian #45 | Death = Conan the Barbarian #45 | Quotation = I go no more to Dark Valley, which is the gate of Hell. | QuoteSource = Conan the Barbarian Vol 1 45 | Speaker = Laza-Lanti's final ballad | HistoryText = Origin and youth in Dark Valley Laza-Lanti was one of the twin sons born in Dark Valley (in Koth and near the Zamorian border), from the Demon of Dark Valley's union with the mortal dancer Timara. The night he was born, a midwife saw something trying to enter her home, was terrified by what she saw outside, and never spoke again. The other son, Tsotha-Lanti, was sent away with Druids. Laza-Lanti lived with his mother, though he didn't knew his father. When about ten, Laza-Lanti found the midwife dying, and before passing away, she told him "you who were born in Dark Valley, beware the Valley's Lord". Laza-Lanti sensed in the midwife's words and eyes that the Lord of Dark Valley was his father. Laza-Lanti explored the Valley with difficulties, and finally saw two eyes, burning like hellfire, in the shadows, and then fled the Dark Valley, while Timara went to join the Demon. Laza-Lanti became a minstrel, and wrote a song about his adventure in Dark Valley. Zamora Ten years later, as he was playing in a tavern in Shadizar the Wicked, in Zamora, he met Conan who seemingly appreciated his music, and assaulted the drunkards mocking Laza-Lanti. As one of them drew his sword and sneaked behind the Cimmerian, Laza-Lanti killed him with a knife thrown at his back. The pair were then arrested by the guards of the city, but Laza-Lanti managed to have them freed, using a knife hidden in his lute to threaten the jailer. Return to Dark Valley For three days, they traveled to Dark Valley, entering Koth. At his arrival, they encountered Laza-Lanti's fellows such as Fezal, who were preparing the sacrificial cattle destined for the Lord of Dark Valley, and welcomed Laza-Lanti with fear and hate, associating him with the Demon-Lord. Laza-Lanti and Conan hid at the approach of a young woman (in fact Timara) who came to lead the cattle to a cave beneath the ruins of Dagoth Hill, then followed her. At that time, Laza-Lanti thought he had already seen the woman, perhaps in dreams. Discovering the Demon of Dark Valley, Laza-Lanti bursted to attack the monster, forcing Conan to follow him. As Conan was about to be killed, Laza-Lanti, led by some instinct, worked his way above and behind the creature, grasped his antennae and cut them, killing it. Timara revealed the truth to Laza-Lanti, then committed suicide while laying on the carcass of her lover. Shocked, Laza-Lanti remained silent, then violently demanded that Conan must leave, threatening him. Once Conan gone, Laza-Lanti committed suicide in his turn. Religion Laza-Lanti invoked Mitra to have mercy on his soul. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = * Laza-Lanti was a skilled singer and lute player. * He knew how to throw knives, and battled with both sword and knife at the same time. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Lute. | Transportation = | Weapons = Sword and knife. | Notes = * Tsotha-Lanti, Laza's brother, was created by Robert E. Howard in the Conan short story The Scarlet Citadel (January, 1933), adapted in (June, 1978). In the short story, the sorcerer Pelias (Tsotha-Lanti's archenemy) mentions his foe's origin: "As for Tsotha—men say that a dancing-girl of Shadizar slept too near the pre-human ruins on Dagoth Hill and woke in the grip of a black demon; from that unholy union was spawned an accursed hybrid men call Tsotha-lanti—". ** The fleshed-out Demon of Dark Valley (inspired by the "black demon" of "The Scarlet Citadel") and the original character and Laza-Lanti's brother Tsotha-Lanti were introduced in (December, 1974). | Trivia = * and mentions Conan as the killer of the Demon of Dark Valley, when it was Laza-Lanti who killed it. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Suicide Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Fencing Category:Thrown Weapons